


Children of Distant Worlds

by Kdin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A Letter of Social Constructive Criticism, Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, Disney Story Retelling, Domestic Violence, First Vulcan Kiss, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Space Flight, Tiny Kirk, Tiny Spock, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdin/pseuds/Kdin
Summary: Jim Kirk finds friendship in a lost kid from a planet sixteen light years away from Earth.(A Lilo & Stitch retelling).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All inconsistencies are my fault. Listen, writing about somewhat accurate space travel is hard and I have a renewed respect for science fiction writers. 
> 
> In this Spock is just a year older than Jim because I thought that suited the plot better. 
> 
> If you think Spock is way too emotional for a Vulcan please have in mind that he is facing idiosyncrasy and that being a child of two worlds can't be easy. 
> 
> This work is complete! I'll upload the next chapters in the next days.

ShiKarh, VULCAN. 

It is Sarek's wish for Spock to become an admirable scientist. Therefore, Spock's education is his priority if he wants to attend the Vulcan Academy of Science. Spock attends the best education center in ShiKarh and certainly one of the best in Vulcan, Sarek chose it because it seemed like the best option for Spock's vocational preparation. Nevertheless, he did not agree with today's school trip. 

The alumni walk the corridors of the USS Callisto, listening to Starfleet cadets' lecture about the basic functions of the starship, along with what Spock already knows, the purpose and inner workings of the United Federation of Planets, and their constant efforts of space exploration under the principles of liberty, rights and equality. 

"Hybrid," calls one of Spock's classmates, S'wek and the group leaves them behind. 

It's been a few days since the fighting incident and he is supposed to have this under control, he always has. Inexplicably though, one of his fingers twitches like Spock wants to make a fist.

"Did you run crying for mommy?" 

As soon as Spock's mother is mentioned he finds it hard to suppress himself from clenching his jaw. 

The other two, Sered and Sobek grab Spock's upper arms and start dragging him down the corridor. Spock won't argue, not after what happened last time and the most logical reaction for him is to call for help, given that their behavior is not adequate. But S'wek has a hand covering Spock's mouth as they corner him against a door. 

"You will regret fighting back, freak," says S'wek. 

Spock shuts his eyes, waiting for a blow to cross his face or sink on his stomach but he can only hear the hiss of a door sliding open. He is pushed inside of what seems to be a small shuttle, just big enough for an average person. 

An evacuation pod. 

 _“Sol System, Sector 001, Alpha quadrant, Class M planet, Earth,”_ the computer reads. 

Spock didn't know the starship was on operation but when the computer reads the craft’s destination aloud Spock's blood freezes in a natural response (escape) incapable to be committed. The upper half of the door entrapping him is see through, so Sered, S'wek and Sobek can see the tears running down Spock's cheeks and his hurt human eyes. 

The USS’ systems finally detect the intrusion and an alarm goes off. It's the last thing Spock hears before the shuttle detaches from the ship and sends him away to yet another planet he is an alien to. 

*****

 

Iowa, EARTH.

Jim would prefer his dad's motorcycle but Frank, the man his mother married, has it locked in the garage. His bike will have to do. 

Jim lowers his pace as he sees the sea of people passing the streets. He spots a woman lifting her baby from their stroller and Jim puts his bike to a halt. He reaches for his bag and fishes Sam's old Polaroid camera. Jim tilts his head to the woman in a silent permission to take a picture and she smiles kindly. Jim smiles back and frames the woman holding her baby close to her chest. 

"Thank you!" shouts Jim as he stores the photograph and camera back in his backpack. 

Jim is late to his ballet class and in the Academy the _Waltz of the Flowers_ plays as slippers and pointe shoes caress the wooden floors. Jim pedals as fast as he can, panting and sweating. As soon as Jim arrives to the Academy he throws his bike to the alley and starts opening his backpack, taking out his slippers. He sits on the edge of the staircase to change his shoes and strip to his plain tee. Jim runs upstairs and opens the studio's door, peeking his head inside. When he's sure he will go unnoticed he rushes to his place next to his partner, pirouetting along like he's been there the whole time. The choreography is different, more adequate for young learners, but Mrs. Katja is pretty demanding. Too much for a class of eleven year-olds anyway. In this choreography the male dancers of the piece, Jim and other three kids, dance along with four girls but don’t lift them, unlike the original dance. That doesn't stop Jim from messing everything up, as he misplaces one foot and twists his ankle. He falls to the side, crashing against Johnny. 

The music stops abruptly. 

"Kirk!" Mrs. Katja shouts, taking off her glasses. 

Jim grunts when Johnny pushes him aside. "'m sorry," Jim says. 

"How long have you been here? I thought you were absent," she continues. "You didn't warm up." 

The whole class stares at Jim, some whispering judgingly. Johnny gets on his feet and Jim follows. 

"I rode my bike all the way from home," Jim explains. 

"I don't care if you climbed Mount Everest this morning, you need to warm up and stretch," the instructor crosses her arms over her chest, like she's towering over him. "Why are you late anyway?" 

“I went to Coralville to collect new thermal protection materials because one of the _Maquis Raider's_ is old and damaged and useless.” 

“Maquis—? Wha—Why do you need thermal protection?” 

“Because air molecules become very volatile which generates significant heat that ends up flowing into the cooler interior of the _Maquis Raider_ destroying the systems or killing the passengers.” 

Mrs. Katja sighs. "Why is that so important, Kirk?" 

"I'm building a starship." 

The class bursts into muffled laughter. 

"What's the matter?" asks Johnny. "Wanna go to space to die like your daddy?"

There is an issue when your father is known as a hero pretty much in the whole planet. Before he knows it, Jim is throwing himself at Johnny, screaming at the top of his lungs and punching Johnny right and left. 

"Children! Children! Stop at once!" Mrs. Katja runs to them but Jim doesn't stop until she drags him away from the collar of his tee. 

Once Jim realizes that Johnny has a bloody nose he stumbles back and says, "Forgive me, I'm sorry!" 

"Kirk...," the instructor warns.

At a lack of words, Jim whispers almost to himself, "I'm sorry... I practiced... I just wanted to dance." 

Needless to say, the instructor sends Jim out of her studio for the rest of the class. He waits sitting on the sidewalk and clutching his backpack like a life line. When it's two o'clock the class is over and Jim can start waiting for Sam. Johnny, and some of his friends pass next to him and for some reason Jim feels the need to follow them. 

When they notice Jim’s presence they turn around and look at him like he is a dog with rabies. 

“Are you gonna play dolls?” asks Jim, noticing the Barbie and Ken dolls Haania, Min-Ji, Ewan and Johnny are holding. 

“You don’t have a doll,” Ewan remarks. 

Jim opens his backpack, looking for his own. “This is _Waffles_!” Jim explains, waving the pink, three-eyed, plush doll.

Everyone laughs. 

“Your doll is ugly, you can’t play with us,” Haania says and with that the four of them turn their backs on Jim and walk away. They laugh and mock Jim and Waffles, using words like:  _stupid, lame, poor._

Tears well up in Jim’s eyes as he sees them leave. There must be something wrong with him, he thinks, but it’s Waffles he is mad at. He slams his doll to the ground letting his anger out. Jim takes a few steps towards his bike but a gush of guilt threatens to eat him inside out so he runs back to retrieve Waffles. He apologizes to it, regretting being so violent before. He remembers throwing himself at Johnny, making his nose bleed and it’s not better. 

Something must be wrong with Jim. 

*****

 

Jim's house is the only one in a several miles’ ratio, so when he sees the fancy black car with government license plates take a left towards his home Jim suspects bad news for Frank.

"Child services..." Jim mutters to himself and follows the car, pedaling faster to get home first. 

As suspected, Frank isn't home when Jim goes in. So this must be fun. Jim kicks off his boots and runs to the garage to get nails and a hammer from Frank's toolbox. The social worker can't be long; so he must act quickly. Jim locks himself inside the house, nailing the wooden door to the frame, splinting his fingers in the process. He runs to the kitchen as he hears the car pulling over. Jim takes the trash can and fishes all the beer cans that Frank consumed in the course of the week and scatters them around on every surface he can, including the coffee table and the entry hall's carpet. 

The social worker steps out of his car, taking off his aviators to have a better look at the Kirk's residence. The porch has a thick layer of dust, the lightbulb of the entrance is broken and there's a small bike laying on the ground. He climbs the four steps to the front door and rings the bell. 

There seems to be no one home. 

Seventeen minutes later, a man, who must be Frank Doser, arrives in a classic Corvette model. 

"Who is it?" Frank asks once out of the car. 

"Child services, Iowa Department of Human Services, Frank Doser? George and James stepfather?" 

“Oh, I didn’t know a social worker was coming,” Frank seems bothered. 

“We do not announce our scheduled visits.” 

Frank slams the door of the Corvette. “You wanna come in?” 

"I would appreciate it." 

When Frank slides his key card to unlock the door it doesn't open. Frank grips the knob and tries to force it. 

"That kid..." 

"Is there a problem?" 

Frank kicks the door but it stays where it is, now with a huge dent and stained with mud. 

"Can I?" asks the social worker. 

"Have your way." 

Once inside the social worker raises an eyebrow to the beer can mess. Frank tries to avoid eye contact. The previous calm that led the social worker to believe there was nobody home now is replaced with loud music. A stereo is playing a guitar riff probably to its maximum volume and then a voice follows, winded but screeching in effort. 

" _IIIIIIII!_ can't stand it, I know you planned it, I'm-a set it straight, this Watergate, I can't stand rockin' when I'm in here!” 

Frank walks to the corridor and the social worker follows him because Frank doesn't seem to mind. They stop on the first door, where the music is evidently coming from.

"Cause your crystal ball ain't so crystal clear. So while you sit back and wonder why

I got this _fuckin_ ' thorn in my side!" 

When Frank turns the doorknob and opens the door, they see Jim jumping on his bed incessantly, his hair flying up and coming back to cover his eyes when he lands on the worn mattress. Frank storms inside the room, leaving the social worker waiting outside. The music suddenly stops and Jim complains.                                                                         

_"Heey!"_

"Out!" 

The two emerge from the room, Jim red faced and sweaty and Frank looking at him disapprovingly. 

"Who are you?" Jim asks the social worker, scrunching up his nose. 

"Christopher Pike, social worker, and I presume you are James Kirk?" Pike comes down on one knee to look be at eye level with Jim. 

Jim lifts his chin to appear a bit taller. “You don’t look like a social worker,” Jim says, staring at Pike’s strong jaw and broad shoulders. 

“I’m a special classification.” 

"Did you ever kill anyone?" Jim asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"We’re getting off the subject,” Pike says, getting up on his feet. "Why were you alone at home?" 

"He was supposed to wait for Sam to pick him up from ballet," Frank provides. 

"Let's allow James to talk." 

Jim looks up at both innocently, with the eyes that his mom can't stand to see. 

Pike signals both of them to sit on the couches. "Tell me, James, are you happy?" 

Jim takes a big mouthful of air. "I’m adjusted…,” Jim turns to look at Frank, sitting next to him and with a stern expression on his face. Jim turns back at Pike. “I have three meals a day, and look both ways before crossing the street. I have my own bedroom and take long naps and get disciplined.” Jim stiffens on his place, already scared of what Frank will say but Jim can’t have child services on his house and cover his stepfather. 

“Disciplined?” Pike asks, leaning forward. 

“Uh-huh… It’s really good when you want to raise a well-behaved kid…” Jim utters, with a disbelieving smile. 

“Why don’t you go play in the hall,” Frank jumps before Pike has the chance to say anything else. 

Jim obeys, adding a “Yes, sir,” merely out of spite. 

Pike turns at Frank like he’s threating him. “Let me illuminate to you the precarious situation in which you have found yourself,” he asserts. “I don’t like what I’m seeing here. The fact that Winona Kirk isn’t here makes you the kids’ guardian and if you do not fulfill the profile to raise them then we will have to take them with us. I’ll be back later this month, you better change my mind.” 

On his way out Pike finds Jim sitting on the floor playing _Battleship_ by himself, humming and somehow entertained.

Pike crouches down to hand Jim a business card. “Call me next time you are left alone.”

“Yep,” replies Jim, accepting the card with his eyes fixed on the board game.

Frank stares at the door until Pike's car is out of hearing range. Jim thinks about running to his room, locking himself, keeping quiet and coming out the next day. Instead, he waits for a reaction. Waits for Frank to lash out, yell, throw things. And later he will wait for bruises to form on his face.

*****

Today’s photograph might be Jim’s this month’s favorite. Jim tapes it on the wall next to his bed but ends up staring at the one under his pillow while clutching his doll tight. There’s a knock on the door and Sam follows, holding a plate with a cold slice of pizza and smiling sadly.

“Hey, Jimmy,” he says with that lower voice that their mom uses sometimes.

“Hi…” Jim says weakly.

“You hungry?” Sam asks coming to sit on the bed next to Jim.

“Thanks.”

Sam leaves the plate on the nightstand and focuses on his little brother. He brings a hand to Jim's face, lifting his bangs to touch his forehead. Sam’s expression changes to a frown as he lifts Jim’s chin and sees the red marks.

“Jimmy—“ Sam starts.

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not! Where else did he hurt you?” says Sam, beginning to examine the usual, wrists, forearms, lower back.

Jim struggles away when Sam bends him forward to lift his shirt. “It’s fine, okay?” he protests. “Human services came today.”

Sam's eyebrows shot up almost to the top of his head. “Human—?“ he says as understanding dawns on his face. “You don't think they’ll take us away, do you?”

Jim looks down and shakes his head. “Mom won’t allow it.”

“Mom won’t be back for another three months, Jimmy.”

“When she finds out—“ Jim starts but suddenly the lights go out and there’s a low sound like a tremor or a thunder.

Jim and Sam look at each other, puzzled. Jim rushes to the window to look up to the skies.

“What is that?” asks Sam, pointing at a blinking light falling diagonally across the starred sky. “Maybe a shooting star?”

“It’s not a shooting star,” Jim argues.

“Mom always made us say a wish to shooting stars.”

“It’s not a shooting star!”

“Just make a wish, Jimmy,” Sam says, lowering his voice. “It might be better than a shooting star.”

*****

Narada mining vessel of the ROMULAN EMPIRE.

“Sir, we have detected a small craft around star 40 Eridani A.”

“Why is that information of my interest, Commander?” asks Captain Nero.

“The Federation has emitted a missing alert to the United Federation of Planets, it is Ambassador Spock, sir.”

Nero sits back on his chair. “When was this alert transmitted?”

“Stardate 2244.43,” Ayel states. “Sir, in this reality Spock must be twelve years old.”

Nero considers his options, elbows propped on the board. Anger ridden and seeking revenge, Captain Nero decides to lay blame for the destruction of Romulus on Ambassador Spock, who swore to avoid the disaster. Finally, he orders, “Set a course to follow that pod, commander. Warp six.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are super welcome ♥


	2. Chapter 2

Sector 001, ALPHA QUADRANT.

Cries resonate in the escape pod during two hours and forty-seven minutes since the craft was deployed from USS Callisto with no authorization. Surak’s philosophy positions emotions as undesirable for their conflicting nature. At his young age, Spock has already decided he will complete the Vulcan discipline of Kolinahr when the time comes, so that he will purge all emotion. A gradual enlightenment, through mindfulness and logic. But right now, in the enclosed place of the pod all of which is of Surak’s teachings is absent. Spock’s current emotional responses are caused by both internal and external stimuli. The computer has progress of the navigation on screen. _Approximate landing in 05.19.07.43._ Spock’s cheeks are hot and streaked with tears. His breathing is elaborated and his arterial pressure is abnormal.

Spock lets out a choked sob and closes his eyes.

 _Shame._ He shouldn’t be crying. It isn’t logical in his current situation.

 _Anger._ S’wek. Sered. Sobek.

 _Sorrow._ He is neither human nor Vulcan. He doesn’t belong anywhere.

 _Apprehension. Fear. Terror._ He is alone in an uncommanded interstellar travel where there is a high chance of system failure, headed to a planet where his arrival will be most likely unwelcome.

He is neither human nor Vulcan.

He doesn’t belong anywhere.

*****

Iowa, EARTH.

It’s a loud beeping that brings Spock back to consciousness.

_“Location: Earth. Class M planet. Safe. There is a Starfleet outpost 2958.13521 kilometers to the southwest.”_

Spock supposes he lost awareness when he entered the planet’s atmosphere. There is a throbbing sensation on the top of his head so he remains laying horizontally in case he experiences any symptoms of a concussion.

It has been five days that Spock has lived inside an escape pod, sustained only by the craft’s life support. He has survived the landing and his body is in acceptable conditions to function. The most logical subsequent proceeding is to find a way to the Starfleet outpost. Nonetheless, Spock went missing in Stardate 2244.43. Recalling the USS Callisto’s emergency alarm when the escape pod was deployed without authorization, Starfleet’s and Vulcan’s established orders had enough time to take action and follow Spock’s destination route.

Spock looks at the computer’s time. He has been unconscious for twelve hours. Supposing the government of Vulcan took off three hours after the incident −an acceptable range of time to send a rescue squadron− they should have arrived already, even at warp speed zero-point five.

Yet the exterior is silent on this lonely planet.

The radio transmission and reception of the pod’s computer are outdated, which means Spock can’t send his precise location to Vulcan.

But something tells him Vulcan doesn’t want to hear from him.

After Spock has finished assessing his physical health he opens the escape pod’s doors, now unlocked. The atmospheric components are overwhelming. Considering this is the first time Spock has had contact with Earth’s atmosphere it is somewhat comprehensible when his sight goes out focus, like he is going to faint. An hour and twenty minutes go by until Spock gets accustomed to the amount of oxygen and pressure present. He climbs outside of the craft and finds himself shivering. A rush of wind hits Spock on the face and he brings up his forearm to cover himself. The ground beneath him is soft and mushy. Even being in an outlandish world with characteristics he doesn’t recognize −even when his mother is human− the first thing Spock does is look up to the night sky. Earth’s satellite is a zinc-silver halo hanging bold and bright. It is a fascinating sight and a strange experience, to gaze up and not recognize what you see.

An unending reminder that Spock is nothing but lost.

“Hello?”

Spock startles at the sudden call.

“Is anyone there?” it calls again. It sounds like a young male.

This person could be a threat, Spock reasons. Their reaction could be especially volatile in the encounter of another species, therefore the logical thing to do is to hide. Nevertheless, it is the tone the human is using that stops Spock from going away. The voice is curious, gentle, scared.

Spock doesn’t run when the human steps forward from the vegetation, instead he stands still, biting his lower lip.

The human’s eyes widen when he sees Spock. “H- Hey,” he says quietly a moment later. His hair is the color of gold and his height is similar to Spock’s own, which suggests their ages might be approximated. “Who…?” he asks but when he sees the escape pod a few feet from where Spock is standing he says, “Wha—?”

Spock feels frightened again but this time he accomplishes to contain himself and stay still.

“Who are you…?” the human asks, furrowing his brow and taking a step forward.

Spock falters for an instant but then composes himself, saying loud and vibrant, “My name is S’chn T’gai Spock of Vulcan.”

 _“Sasheen—“_ the human says, slaughtering Spock’s name before Spock has any chance to explain his situation.

“S’chn T’gai Spock,” Spock repeats, slower this time.

“ _Scshn—“_

“You may call me Spock.”

“Spock,” the human echoes. “Uh, my name is Jim Kirk.”

“I find it pleasing to make acquaintance with you, Jim Kirk.”

Jim’s lips twitch upwards but there is still an expression of confusion on his face. “Did you say Vulcan?”

“Affirmative.”

“What happened to you? Is that a life pod?” Jim asks, exalted.

“I…” Spock begins, unsure of how to elucidate the incident. “I was trapped inside of it against my will during an excursion in a Starfleet’s starship in my home world.”

Jim’s mouth falls open. “Who… Who did that to you?” he asks, horrified.

Spock looks away. “Some of my classmates.”

“That’s terrible… I’m sorry.”

Spock finds Jim’s eyes again, keeping his voice calm and steady. “Why are you apologizing? You had no part in it.”

Jim takes a mouthful of air and presses his lips in a thin line. “I am sorry that happened to you.”

“It is illogical−“ Spock begins but is interrupted by Jim.

“Spock, are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?”

“I experience no relevant signs of ill-being at the moment, suggesting that I am in no need of medical assistance.”

“Oh, that’s good to hear,” Jim premises. “They must be looking for you. Hey, we can notify the Starfleet Headquarters in San Cisco, they are with the Federation. You’ll be home in no time.”

Spock’s eyes sadden, he feels the tension of his muscles and the hole of emptiness that has lived in him for a long time now. “I deeply appreciate your concern in my homecoming, Jim Kirk,” Spock says. “Nonetheless, my return is deceptively not desired in Vulcan.”

Jim brow furrows further than before. “What makes you think that?”

Spock makes a physical effort to conceal all his emotions. “The government of Vulcan has had enough time to locate the escape pod since it was deployed six days and seven hours ago, it is only logical to believe they are not interested in salvaging me.”

“Maybe they don't know you are here! Maybe the Federation has transmitted a missing call to all the allied planets, we must go and see!” Jim explains, pointing to the west.

“Where?”

“My home!” Jim responds. “My bike is over there, come on. I guess we can leave the pod here, no one comes around.” Jim extends a hand to Spock and Spock can only tilt his head, perplexed.

“Why does that body motion means, Jim Kirk?”

“It means take my hand,” Jim answers as if it was utterly obvious.

“ _Why?”_ Spock almost shrieks, emotion drowning his usual tone.

“Uh,” Jim hesitates. “We can walk side to side without touching, if that’s what you like.”

“It would be preferable, Jim Kirk,” Spock says, joining Jim and following to the west. Spock looks at the ground to step carefully in the vegetation.

“Just Jim,” Jim requests.

Jim’s bike is conditioned with a secondary seat above the posterior wheel and a front light. Once Jim is sitting with both feet on the pedals and a hand on the brake lever he signals Spock to get on.

Spock has a bit of trouble putting his knees on either sides of the bike due to his planet’s distinctive attire, but once steady Jim indicates, “Put your arms around me, so you don’t fall.”

“Surely,” Spock says, slowly wrapping his arms around Jim’s torso.

Jim nods and starts pedaling. “I like your robes,” he says.

“I appreciate the comment,” Spock replies. “This is the uniform of the educational center I attend.” _Attended?_ Spock muses.

Jim has read all about Romulans, given that it was a diplomatic incident with the Romulan Empire that killed his father the day Jim was born. Therefore, he knows a little about vulcans too, the species in favor of logic as a philosophy. Their intellect has been known to be prodigious due to a culture addressed to scientific interests.

“Did you learn English in school?” asks Jim.

“Negative,” says Spock, tightening his grip on Jim as they speed up. “In point of fact it was my mother who taught me the language, as she is human.”

“Oh,” Jim says and Spock doesn’t know how to interpret his response. “That’s great! So the cultural shock won’t be _that_ significant, right?”

“In some part, you are correct.” Spock says. “However, I have lived my whole life under the teachings of Surak so, even when my genotype is half human, I have identified myself as Vulcan, and therefore I have not experienced the Human culture first hand.”

“That’s alright,” Jim points out with enthusiasm. “I’ll show you what you need to know until you go home.”

 

*****

“This is the Kirk’s barn,” Jim states as he brings the bike to a halt.

It’s an old house with a rural style. Made of wood, plenty of windows, dark on the inside except for a fluorescent light coming from the room at the front of the house.

Spock gets off the bicycle, straightening out his robes after.

“Frank is on the living room,” Jim cranes his neck to look inside. “He always falls asleep while watching TV so he won’t see us but we have to be very quiet on our way in.”

Spock has many questions at this point but given Jim’s visible nervousness he decides to stay quiet and do what Jim says.

The back door creaks like a dying animal when Jim opens it ever so slowly. It’s the kitchen they enter, full of dirty plates and reeking of grease. Spock follows Jim to the living room, where a snoring man is splayed on a couch with the television on and knocked over cans on the floor around him.

Jim tiptoes his way around the living room and Spock imitates him unquestionably. Once in the hall Jim opens another creaky door. There’s a sign on it, with the words ‘Keep out’ scrawled with a black marker.

Jim lets Spock in first and closes the door with a small click. Next, Jim flicks the lights on, revealing a messy room. Clothes in unidentifiable state of cleanliness hang sprawled over furniture and lamps. A wall is almost entirely covered in printed photographs of people with diverse bodies doing mundane activities.

“Okay, we’re safe,” Jim says like they just entered a fortress. Spock turns to face Jim and Jim Spock. Their eyes widen −Spock’s just a fraction− as they take upon each other’s welts and bruises on their faces. Jim’s right eye is the slightest bit swollen while Spock’s lip is split and sealed with green clots of blood.

“What happened to you?” Jim inquires, stepping closer.

“I had an… altercation with my aforementioned classmates,” Spock says, standing straight to draw away from Jim’s face. “Yourself?” Spock hesitates. Normally he wouldn’t dare to intrude in one person’s causes of injury but if Jim had done it then maybe it was the appropriate course of action.

“Something like that,” Jim answers flatly, turning away. “I didn’t know Vulcan blood is green, that’s super cool.”

Spock curved an eyebrow. “I fail to understand how the color of our sanguine fluid is cold.”

Jim chuckles. “It’s an Earth thing,” he explains. “ _Cool_ is like saying neat or awesome.”

“I comprehend,” Spock nods. “I apologize for the further intrusion, Jim,” he says, following Jim with his eyes as the blond searches something in the drawers. “But can I know who was that man in the past room and why did we have to go unseen?”

Jim takes out a PADD and starts typing away. “It’s the man my mother married,” he says. “He didn’t know I went out and certainly he wouldn’t have liked it.”

Spock nods, somewhat relieved to know Jim was not hiding him for being an alien. “Not your father, I assume by the way you phrased your response?”

“Yeah,” Jim murmurs, sitting down on his bed. It’s puffy and big, covered with a rocket-patterned quilt. Jim leaves the PADD behind and from beneath his pillow he picks up a small photograph and hands it to Spock. “That was my dad,” Jim explains, pointing to the blond man with a broad smile. “And this is my mom and my brother Sam,” Jim continues, now pointing to the blonde woman pressing her lips to the top of a boy’s head.

Jim goes back to the PADD but Spock holds the photograph and stares at it for a few moments more.

“Look, Spock!” Jim calls turning the PADD over so Spock can read the screen. “This is the Federation’s channel,” Jim says as Spock reads the missing alert with his name and description on it but no photograph. “They’re looking for you.”

Jim hands him the PADD and Spock reads the notice. The United Federation of Planets construes the incident at the USS Callisto but only vaguely. It mentions the escape pod being deployed with no authorization and the moment and place of occurrence, but certainly no names. Not S’wek’s nor Sobek’s nor Sered’s. Not Spock’s.

“It is not Vulcan that is looking for me,” Spock says, his voice shapeless as if reciting an ancient verse. “This is the Federation accommodating a resolution to compensate for the occurrence of the accident.”

“Well it was largely Starfleet’s fault, the Federation has to step in to make up for it,” Jim muses.

“My father is a Vulcan ambassador to Earth,” Spock continues, cold and unemotional. “In any given situation in which Earth and Vulcan have participation, my father and Vulcan, would be required to intervene as a way to avoid diplomatic incidents. Withal, Vulcan does not seem to be in any way engaged in my search.”

Spock stands very still, very quiet, and Jim feels like wrapping his arms around him. Instead he lets Spock ponder and reflect on his own.

Soon it’s been too long and Jim grows more worried. “Spock?” he asks softly.

“It is the clearest indication that they do not want me to be a Vulcan,” Spock says, his voice cracking towards the end.

It takes a minute for Spock to react and suddenly his eyes are dousing with sadness and his jaw tightening like he’s holding it all back.

“No, Spock,” Jim starts, moving to kneel in front of him to search his gaze.

The smallest sliver of a voice in distress comes out of Spock as he looks down and says, “They don’t want me there.”

And Spock says _there_ like it’s a strange, wicked place. Jim lets out his breath in a lack of words.

“Do you think it is illogical, Jim?” Spock asks, gathering his valor to look at him in the eyes. “To not want to return to the planet where everyone treats me like I’m _flawed_ because of my human nature, even when said planet is my home world?”

A part of Jim wants to ask Spock what does he mean exactly, but after all, Spock is on Earth because some bullies threw him in a space craft away from Vulcan. “No,” says Jim. “I think it is logical to want respect from those who surround you and acceptance from your equals because you are just as important and valuable as them.”

Spock hangs his head again, unable to look at Jim anymore. The high collar of his garments covering half of his face.

Jim considers Spock’s situation. What about his parents? All his life is settled its course in another planet but Jim doesn’t know how he can help so he decides to just be there, and be supportive. “Listen, Spock. It’s going to be okay, you can stay with me here and we’ll be okay.”

A single tear runs down Spock’s cheek. His eyes, Jim notices, aren’t dark, but a warm shade of brown and glossy. Too big for his face, too full of emotion. A Vulcan doesn’t cry, as it is not logical, but Spock is only a child, lost between light years of space travel. Lost between a planet that is supposed to be his home but has turned his back on him.

Jim can be many things, and he might not know what a family is supposed to be or know how to love but he knows how to be determined, and he can try to be a friend to Spock, and make Earth his new home.

“I deeply appreciate your intentions, Jim, but,” Spock wipes his face with the back of his hand. “As you may have already noticed, my phenotype is Vulcan. Subsequently, if I look nothing like a human, I can be hardly accepted on Earth,” says Spock, making reference of his pointed ears and curious eyebrows, which okay, were quite noticeable even to Jim, who is familiar with Romulan and Vulcan physiology, at least from Starfleet’s data.

It’s year 2244 so yeah, there are aliens with accommodated lives in foreign planets, it’s a thing but kids are rude and it’s been hard for Spock to be the only half-human in his planet, even when his appearance is fully Vulcan. It can’t be easier to be the only Vulcan looking kid on Earth. Jim’s face lights up as he goes through one of his drawers. “You can wear this!” he says, approaching Spock with a gray knitted hat. “It will cover your ears and eyebrows, see?” Jim says while placing the hat on Spock’s head, covering his forehead with it as well as the pointed sections of his eyebrows. “No one will know anything.”

Spock brings a hand up to touch the soft material. With Earth’s temperature being much colder than Vulcan’s, he can accept the hat. “I suppose this is acceptable,” he decides.

“You’ll need Earth clothes, too!”

After a thorough search in Jim’s closet, they find a new outfit for Spock, with clothes that previously belonged to Sam so they can fit Spock better. Jim leads Spock to the bathroom where he changes his robes to a black plain sweatshirt, red pants and dirty sneakers.

Spock will later inform Jim, as they lay on their stomachs on the floor with four or five illustrated textbooks in front of them, that the escape pod still has a functioning computer. If they want the Federation to be unable to determine Spock’s precise location they will need to shut down the communications systems. According to Spock, it takes 20.9 hours for the pod’s signal to travel back to the USS Callisto in Vulcan, so by the time they close down the computer’s scheme the last location received will be somewhere at Earth’s orbit.

Tomorrow they will go back to the pod’s landing spot, but for now they’ll spend the rest of the night looking at pictures of Earth’s animals, Jim explaining their characteristics and Spock telling him about similar fauna back in Vulcan.


	3. Chapter 3

ShiKarh, VULCAN.

Sometimes logic seems anything but _logical_. When Sarek tells Amanda Grayson he is not willing to send a rescue squadron only because the Federation has taken over the case and has send their own squadron it doesn’t seem very logical to her.

Furthermore, Sarek must do as the Federation dictates. That is if he wants to keep his place as ambassador to Earth.

Amanda wonders if Sarek can breathe normally, knowing that their son is lost in space, that their son could be dead. But she certainly can’t. Not a single second passes that she doesn’t think of her precious son.

If Sarek does not want to order a Vulcan defense vessel to look for their son, then she will.

*****

Iowa, EARTH.

Once the communication’s systems are down, Jim starts exploring the limited depths of the escape pod.

“Oh, cool!” he yells in excitement. “There’s a phaser in here!”

Spock frowns slightly. “Jim, I don’t think we are supposed to make use of the phaser unless there is a threat around.”

“I love the USS’ upgrades!” Jim continues, blatantly ignoring Spock. “Starfleet really is stepping up their game.”

“Jim,” Spock insists when Jim starts examining the energy weapon inches from his face.

“Well, you never know,” is all Jim says to excuse himself while storing the phaser on his backpack.

“Is it frequent to encounter perils on Earth?”

“No,” Jim answers, grinning. “But I have an almost functioning starship in my garage and this phaser goes pretty well with it.”

Spock lets out his breath and shows exhaustion on his face.

“Which reminds me,” Jim says, climbing into the escape pod and brining the computer to life. “I imagine this thing has a nice navigation system?”

“If by nice you mean _proper_ and _exact_ then affirmative, it does,” Spock says.

“Do you think it’s okay if I borrow it?” Jim peeks his head out of the craft and looks at Spock while wiggling his eyebrows.

“What use do you intend to give it?”

“Like I said, I have an almost operational starship.”

Spock raises an eyebrow, Jim can tell even with the beanie on because it pulls on his face like a micro-expression.

“It’s a small one, maneuverable,” Jim elaborates. “My mom likes working on engineering stuff when she’s away from Starfleet.”

So Jim has a growing collection of Starfleet items.

The PADD, the Maquis Rider, a phaser and a brand new navigation system which is now being installed with Spock’s help at the barn while Frank goes away like every day. 

The Maquis Rider has a funny story, as it was supposed to be the draft for a much bigger spacecraft, a primary ship, but it was built for exploration purposes in the end, so that officers could travel to a planet and back to a ship without the trouble of being beamed up. A small Runabout, the most versatile shuttlecraft in starship classification, with limited weapons, drive systems and a decent warp capability.

“The computer systems are detecting a malfunction of the thrusters,” Spock comments as he works behind the computer’s coding to install all systems.  

“I’m telling you, it’s ready for flight,” Jim assures. “It must be the computer’s sensors failing.”

“The computer is fully functional, Jim,” Spock defends. “I would advise against flying this starship if the thrusters are compromised, given that the thrusters are needed to achieve de delta-V required for interplanetary trajectory correction maneuvers, as well as orbit trim maneuvers, reaction wheel desaturation maneuvers, routine three-axis stabilization and spin control.”

Jim makes a face of disappointment. “Do you know much about starships?”

Spock lowers his head as he considers his response, his hand trailing the controls almost longingly. “I have to admit that space exploration has awaken interest in me in the past few years,” he says, “But my father wouldn’t be agreeing with my choice of attending Starfleet Academy in the future, not that it matters anymore.”

A few moments pass and silence stretches between the two until Spock finally asks, “What have you considered yourself, Jim?”

“I…” Jim falters, suddenly very fascinated by the controls as well. “I have a very complicated relationship with the stars,” he comments, noncommittally. “They took my dad away from me the day I was born, and they took mom afterwards, ‘cause all she wants do is hop on a ship and serve as a Commander in space. But, still…” Jim makes a pause. “They brought me you, right? They can’t be that bad.” Jim lifts his gaze to find Spock’s, and he sees there an honest smile, true and precious unlike any other Jim had ever seen.

After all, Vulcans, stripped of his logical ways, are far more emotional than humans.

*****

“You still haven’t seen the best of Earth,” Jim says as they walk downtown.

They’re passing through small businesses and stores and it’s a Wednesday so there aren’t many persons walking around. Jim is happy to see Spock absorbed by his surroundings. Stores with elaborated dresses at the front, made of all materials and colors, bakeries with a heavenly scent, people seated at restaurants and cafés, laughing or chatting or reading. Flower shops and perfumeries that assault the senses. Persons getting a new hairdo or their nails done.

More than anything, Spock is glad to see all of that shining under a clear blue sky.

“My friends!” Jim beams walking towards a group of boys and girls. Spock follows him quietly and hopes to be unnoticed. “Hi, Johnny,” Jim starts, standing in their way.

“What do you want?” Johnny asks bitterly.

Jim’s face tinges a shade of red in embarrassment and his weight shifts on his feet. “I’m sorry I hit you and punched you in the face the other day.”

“Apology not accepted,” Johnny says. “You are a crazy freak and nobody would like to make friends with you ever,” he snarls and Spock dislikes the way Jim’s expression alters to pain. “Now get out of the way, orphan,” Johnny steps forward and with both hands he pushes Jim to the ground.

Spock hurries to Jim’s side and the others leave while laughing cruelly.

“Numbskull,” Jim breathes even when Johnny and his friends are out of hearing range.

“Are you injured?” Spock asks, hovering worriedly over Jim.

“Nah,” Jim sits up and Spock helps him up by gripping his wrists and pulling him to a standing position.

“I am not familiar with the term you just used.”

Jim smiles weakly. “It means… dull-witted. Jerks, idiots.”

Spock nods, grasping the new concept. “It was very ill-mannered of them to treat you like that,” he adds.

“Whatever,” Jim says. “Come on, you haven’t tried Otto’s snow cones.”

When Jim presents the recently purchased frozen dessert to Spock, a line appears between Spock’s eyebrows, drawing them together.

“I do not consume other sentient beings,” is Spock’s way to say he’s a vegan.

Jim cocks his head to the side. “It’s just ice with flavored syrup,” he smiles and hands Spock his own cone. “My favorite, blue raspberry.”

They sit on the sidewalk, licking their frozen goodies and Spock thinks it’s too acidic but the sweetness at the end counterparts for it and there’s nothing like this on Vulcan and maybe Spock can get used to it.

As they continue to walk the streets Jim says, “Look!” and points to a red rocket made of plastic, emblazoned with the words _Space Adventure_. “Let’s go,” Jim says steering Spock to it.

“Jim, I don’t understand—“ Spock frets, confused as he sits on the narrow space in the rocket.

He sees Jim insert a credit chip in a small metal box adjacent to the structure that supports the rocket. There’s a wide smile on Jim’s face as he climbs to sit in front of Spock.

“Jim, what is the purpose of this—“ Spock starts but is cut off by the sudden movement of the rocket, back and ford in a repetitive measure.

Spock gasps and holds on to Jim’s shoulders and Jim is giggling, his body moving along with it.

 _“Wheeee!”_ Jim cheers.

*****

The sun is setting in the horizon, turning the skies ablaze and it’s not Vulcan’s deep red sky but a warm orange shade, slowly dying out to darkness.

“This is my favorite place,” Jim confesses. “The park is deserted when all the other kids are having dinner and doing their homework.”

They walk on a stoned path towards the swings, a few birds are chirping as they fly home.

“Why aren’t you having dinner or doing homework, Jim?” Spock asks.

Jim shrugs. “I’m on summer break and Frank doesn’t make dinner.”

“What are these?” Spock says, looking at the games like they are strange torture devices.

“Swings!”

“What is their purpose?”

“Fun, swinging is fun.”

Vulcans don’t have fun. Vulcans are trained from a young age with pain tolerance mechanisms because of their sensitive nerves, they don’t have time to climb on fun games but Jim invites Spock to sit on the pink swing, telling him to hold on and grasp the chains tightly. Spock legs aren’t touching the ground anymore and it’s frightening to fall when Jim stands behind him and pushes him ever so slightly.

Spock keeps his gravitational center in line with the swing to avoid falling.

“Ready?” Jim asks.

He pushes him further, higher and higher every time and Spock feels his heart hammering in his belly and it doesn’t get less scary but Jim is here and it feels like flying.

*****

A gentle music dawns to life from Jim’s reproducer. They are sitting with crossed legs on the bed and the only light in the room comes from a fluorescent lamp at Jim’s bedside. The song is so soft and thin in the air. Like something that can be maneuverable, fleecy and formless.

The voice in the song intones, calm and harmonious. 

 _Last night I had a dream about you_  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
_And it looked like everyone was having fun_  
The kind of feeling I've waited so long  
  
Don't stop come a little closer  
As we jam the rhythm gets stronger  
There's nothing wrong with just a little, little fun  
We were dancing all night long  
  


“Do you like it?” Jim asks, cocking his head to the side.

“It is certainly different from Vulcan’s long-established music,” Spock says. “But it is agreeable altogether.”

A curve appears on the corner of Jim’s lips. “What are other long-established traditions over there?”

Spock muses for a moment. He brings a hand up, palm facing Jim and parting his fingers by the middle, pinky and ring finger apart from index and middle finger. “This is the _ta’al_ ,” Spock explains, “A Vulcan salute, usually accompanied by the phrase _dif tor heh smusma.”_

“What does it mean?” Jim asks curiously.

“Live long and prosper,” Spock says, measuring his words with the profound meaning of the greeting.

Jim lifts his right hand. Mirroring Spock’s movements he separates his fingers in the _ta’al._ When Jim leans his hand forward to meet’s Spock, however, Spock quickly takes his hand away with alarm on his eyes.

“Oh,” Jim says, retiring his own hand. “You don’t like contact, right?”

Spock looks down at his hand resting on his crossed legs. “It’s not it,” he starts. “Finger-touching is a form of affection among Vulcans.”

Jim’s eyes widen. “Oh, like hugging or kissing?”

“Kissing,” Spock nods.

“Sorry,” Jim mutters. “I didn’t know.”

“I have never…” Spock mumbles. “I don’t know what it…” Spock is unable to finish his sentence and the smallest tinge of green crosses his cheeks and he looks down.

“Feels like?” Jim finishes, carefully trying to find Spock’s eyes.

“Yes,” Spock agrees, pulling on a loose thread on his socks.

“Do you want to… try? Jim suggests, voice gentle and cautious.

“I…” Spock hesitates, lifting his gaze to meet Jim’s impossibly blue eyes.

“I’ll do whatever you tell me to do.”

Spock’s lips press into a thin line. “Index and middle finger,” he indicates, curling his fingers to lift just those two.

Jim mimics the action with the opposite hand and waits.

Spock angles his fingers, nearing them to Jim’s, like they’re forming the vertex angle of an isosceles triangle. Spock is the one who brings his hands together and Jim stays very still, lost in his brown eyes, a small smile lingering on his lips.

The kiss is a simple two-fingertip touch, but the contact is like opposites poles of a magnet succumbing to their natural attraction. Soft and intimate. Benign.

*****

Narada mining vessel of the ROMULAN EMPIRE.

Ayel rushes to Captain Nero’s side. “Sir, we’ve lost track of Spock’s pod location.”

Nero flares his nose. “Elaborate.”

“We don’t have an exact landing location, the computer was shut off before the transmission of his site was received.”

“Beam down, find him.”

*****

For the next three days Jim and Spock have a handful of small adventures. Going hunting for vegan restaurants, flying paper planes, blowing bubbles at the park, building mud castles —the last three resulting nonsensical and incongruous to Spock— but what they both seemed to enjoyed best was working through the Maquis Rider’s computer coding, integrating the navigation systems of the pod and toying around with the launch and flight operations. Setting other M type planets as destinations and imagining what it would be like to go there now.

And stargazing. Lying on the grass at night, Spock wearing two pairs of socks to bear the cold air. Jim pointing out the constellations he knows, Spock submerged by the striking differences of this night sky. Jim asking if Vulcan’s direction is somewhere visible. Spock pointing to a star close to Orion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I had to proof-read this because I wrote it at four am and I was literally dozing off. I hope you enjoy reading the ending as much as I enjoyed writing it.

When Jim was three years old he would cry every day, at everything. Rain, a broken green crayon, an empty cereal box, a kite that won’t take flight and a balloon that slips from his hands. His face would get blotchy and red and his cries would shake through him, a heart-breaking kind that any stranger, passerby would want to comfort.

But in the end only Sam could ease Jim.

“Come on, Jimmy,” he’d say. “I’ll get you a new balloon, it’s okay.”

Jim would shake his head slightly and his sobbing would escalate.

All until Sam started making funny faces to him, or tickle his sides. Then a wave of sweet giggling would override Jim, at least for a couple of seconds until his face transformed and the bawling would be renewed.

“I know you are laughing, Jimmy,” Sam would say, tickling his brother some more.

And Jim would go from chuckling to tearing up in the span of seconds.

*****

“You know what? Get the hell out of the house,” Frank yells. There is a loud series of thumps in the wooden staircase as Sam storms out and Frank follows him. “When your mother comes back she can deal with you.”

Spock perks up from his place at the window, but Jim sits paralyzed.

A door screeches open and now their voices are heard from the outside.

“Go ahead, run away. You think I give a damn?” Frank is saying when Jim bolts to the door and leaves Spock by himself.

Jim runs downstairs and joins them outside. He sees Sam carrying a backpack and picking up his pace.

“Where are you going?” Jim asks Sam, slightly out of breath.

“Far as I can get,” Sam says, not even turning to look at Jim.

“Which won’t be far enough,” Frank snarls. “This is _my_ house. Not yours, not your mother’s.” Frank does turn back. Looking at Jim he leans his body forwards so it looks like he’s threatening him. “What do you want, Jimmy?” he growls.

Jim comes to a halt and takes a step back. Sam finally turns to look at his brother. “I just don’t want my brother to go,” Jim mumbles.

“Well what you want doesn’t matter,” Frank seethes. “You’re _no one_ ,” Frank says, almost savoring every word. “Did you call that Pike asshole?”

Jim sometimes can’t stand to look at Frank. “No,” Jim says, because in fact he didn’t.

“Human services is coming for you tomorrow.”

“What?” Jim’s heart drops to his stomach. “Is that why you’re leaving?” he asks Sam and he just stares at his little brother helplessly.

 “Go,” Frank tells Sam before turning back inside the house.

“Please stay,” Jim pleads, aware of his brother’s determination when one thing is set on his mind.

“I can’t take Frank anymore!” Sam hisses. “Mom has no idea what he’s like when she’s not around. You heard him talk to us like he’s our dad,” Sam’s voice grows angrier and louder. “You are the only one that makes living under this roof bearable _.”_

“Come with me!”

“They won’t take us to the same place, Jimmy,” Sam says and stops to place his hands on Jim’s shoulders.

“How do you know that?”

“I made my research after Pike called.”

“Did you hack into their site?” Jim asks, desperation showing in his tone.

“Listen, Jimmy,” Sam says, tightening his hold and staring straight into his eyes. “They’ll take you to a better place, with good classes and other kids your age.”

“Where?” Jim shrieks.

“An Earth colony in some Tarsus star system,” Sam explains trying to keep calm. “You’ll be okay, Jimmy. You’re a good kid, very smart and brave.” Sam runs a hand through Jim’s hair, affectionate and loving. He gives Jim a sad smile.

“Sam…” Jim pleads.

“I have to go, Jimmy,” Sam pats Jim’s cheek and steps away. “Take care.”

This time it is Sam that makes Jim cry, not the one who will comfort him. Jim stands there, younger than ever with his denim overall and long sleeved shirt. Face scrunched up in a pain that goes past the physical kind.

*****

Jim doesn’t know that, but while his name −James− means _supplanter_ , Spock’s name means _resembling half of each other’s heart and soul._

 _Supplanter,_ like he was born to replace his father. Born with the same blue eyes, the same gorgeous smile. Born moments before he died. Cursed with the constant reminder of what his father did, expected to live to fill his shoes. His name is there to remind everyone that he will never be as good as him. His name is his penance.

But Spock’s name is pure. Like he has come to find Jim, he was meant or it, to fill where Jim is cracked. _Resembling half of each other’s heart and soul,_ like he’s known to have a half somewhere, sixteen light years away from Vulcan. Like he’s come to Jim to remind him all the good things left in him.

So when Spock says “I should leave,” with his eyes on the floor as Jim enters his room after losing his brother, Jim feels like the world around him is losing its color.

“Leave?” Jim echoes, heartbreak through his voice.

“I couldn’t help but overhear the conversations that have just been held outside.”

Jim grimaces. “We’ll… figure something out,” he croaks. “Tomorrow.”

“Jim, what will occur when Human Services comes to take custody over you?”

“I… don’t know,” Jim confesses. “We’ll think of something before it happens.”

Spock stands fixated where he is, head hanging slightly.

“Do you trust me?” Jim asks, placing a hand on Spock’s shoulder like Sam just did with him.

Spock looks up slowly. “I do.”

“We’ll be fine, Spock. I promise.”

No one says anything after that. Spock ends up lying on the small couch in Jim’s room, staring at the moon, waiting for its soft light to burn into his retinas. Jim falls asleep curled on his bed, holding the Polaroid of all the people he’s lost close to his chest.

*****

There’s a loud series of knocks on the door.

“I’m going out, Jimmy!” Frank calls from the other side. “Pack your stuff, Pike will be here any moment now.”

When Jim cracks open one eye he jumps at the sight of a crossed-legged, closed-eyed Spock on the rug next to the bed.

“What are you doing?” Jim mumbles.

Spock’s chest inflates before his eyes flutter open. “I was meditating.”

 Jim groans and runs a hand through his disheveled hair. He’s in last night’s clothes and Spock isn’t wearing the hat. Jim takes a moment to appreciate his features. His upward eyebrows, theoretically, should disrupt his appearance but it’s his eyes that softens his expression.

Jim suddenly remembers what happened yesterday as he looks down to look at the crumpled up Polaroid on his hands.

“Hey, Spock,” he croaks. “I say both of us get out of here before—“

“Did you hear that noise, Jim?” Spock interrupts, uncrossing his legs and placing both palms on the floor, like he was readying to get up.

“What noise?”

They stay silent for a moment before they hear the clear sound of the front door being overthrown. Jim startles backwards but Spock gets up immediately, exiting the room.

“Wait, Spock!” Jim screams as he gets up himself and follows his friend.

Jim stops next to Spock, who is hiding at the edge of the hall.

Slowly, Jim and Spock peek their heads to be able to see the intruder.

At first all they can see is a pair of heavy-duty boots and dark clothing. But suddenly, they are facing a Romulan with tattoo patterns on the center of his face. He has a scowl on his face and death on his eyes. Jim knows a Romulan when he sees one.

 _“Llairhi”_ the Romulan says when he spots them. He stares intently at Spock and starts unhooking a phaser from his belt.

Jim has to make a fist around Spock’s upper arm to drag him away. The Romulan shoots several times after them and they run to the kitchen. Jim shuts the door, knowing fully well it will be no use against an enraged Romulan, but will give them a couple of seconds to exit the barn through the back.

“Over here!” Jim calls for Spock, opening the back door and screeching when another Romulan appears behind it. He slams it closed and rushes to Spock’s side. “We’re surrounded! They’ll kill us before we reach the Maquis!”

Spock’s lips are parted. His gaze gets lost in space before his face shows determination. “Jim, your phaser,” he says. “We need to go back to your bedroom,” Spock points to the only way of escaping and Jim nods, climbing the sink to open the window facing it. The Romulans start kicking both doors. Jim jumps out first and Spock follows just in time before the Romulans break in.

They circle the front of the house, watching their backs for phaser shoots but none come. Jim is left behind by Spock and Jim is kinda mad he didn’t mention he had super abilities before. Spock opens the window to Jim’s room and helps Jim climb inside.

“I’ll take the phaser and cover you and you run to the Maquis,” Jim pants, emptying the contents of his backpack on the floor. “I’ll meet you there!” The phaser rattles on the floor as it falls.

“Negative, Jim,” Spock punctuates. “That course of action will result excessively dangerous, I cannot allow you to _cover me_ , as you put it.”

“Why not? Spock, we are running out of time!” Jim urges.

“Romulans and Vulcans share biological features, which gives me certain advantage against them in combat.”

Jim shakes his head and sighs. “Fine. We’ll do this together, okay?” Jim says, handing Spock the pistol.

There are more phaser shots outside, doors and windows breaking, stomping on the floor. The barn is big but Jim suspects the Romulans will find them soon. “Set the phaser to stun,” Jim says. He grabs the doorknob and listens for steps on the hallway. “On three,” he warns, looking at Spock aiming the phaser with both hands. “One, two… Three!” Jim hollers. As he opens the door he reveals both Romulans, phasers up and choleric.

Phaser shots fly across the enclosed space and Jim can’t help but hunker down, covering his head with his arms. A loud thud follows another and the fire ceases. Jim is scared to find Spock on the floor when he looks up.

Aside from the several pieces of furniture of his room on fire and the other damages in the house in general, Jim is happy to see Spock, phaser still on hold and eyes shining with boldness.

“Numbskulls,” Spock says.                                                             

When the smoke dissipates enough Jim jumps to his feet and takes a final look at the dazed Romulans lying helplessly.

“Let’s go.”

Thick, gray smoke is starting to gather everywhere and the noise of wood crackling on fire is heard along the barn. Jim urges Spock out of the place from his room’s window, following suit.

“Who were those? What did they want?” Jim is saying while gasping for air as they run away from the barn, towards the garage guarding the Maquis Rider.

“I have no concluding answers to those queries, Jim,” Spock says

 _“Shit,”_ Jim hisses when he sees Pike’s fancy black car pull over the path to the burning barn. “You have to hide, Spock!”

Spock gives him a puzzled expression, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

“I’ll be right there with you, in a minute,” Jim promises. “Go,” he says, signaling Spock to run to the thick vegetation. Spock hesitates a little but then a red Corvette comes into sight, Jim’s eyebrows shoot up as he says, _“Go go go go go go go.”_

 Spock hides away between trees, crouching down and drawing his limbs to his body. He sees Jim rush to a very confused and very worried Christopher Pike.

“Romulans attacked my house!” Jim explains.

_“What?”_

_“Ro-Mu-Lans.”_

Frank approaches in a hurry and when Pike sees him he opens his car’s door and sends Jim to the backseat.

“What the hell just happened to my house?” Frank snarls.

Pike almost punches him in the face. “You _should_ know that, why did you leave James alone again?”

While the adults discuss outside, a firefighter truck arrives to the place and starts to work. Jim overhears phrases like _‘facing charges’, ‘child abuse’, ‘Winona has requested shoreleave’ and ‘I need backup’._ Right now all that Jim cares about is Spock’s wellbeing. It’s a good thing Pike’s car has polarized windows or they would be seeing Jim climb to the driver’s seat to unlock the doors and get the hell out of there. 

Once out of the car he gets lost in the vegetation and starts making his way back to Spock, his ears ringing and heart hammering as he runs, Pike’s distant voice calling his name.

“Spock!” Jim says, coming to a halt next to Spock’s curled body.

“Jim,” he says as he looks up. “You came back.”

Jim lets out an agitated chuckle. “Of course I came back.”

The world goes black for Jim. He doesn’t feel the voltaic, deep sting of the phaser shot until he’s lost awareness and fallen at Spock’s feet.

“There you are,” Captain Nero says in the Romulan language, barely distinguishable from Vulcan. “Ambassador Spock.”

Spock feels something crack inside of him in the moment of uncertainty before checking Jim’s pulse point on his wrist. A small but consistent throb beneath Jim’s skin eases Spock enough to ask the Romulan, “Who are you and what is it you want?”

“Captain Nero of the Romulan Empire,” Nero says approaching the kids and bending down to take Spock’s phaser from the ground where he last left it. “I want to take revenge for the destruction of Romulus, Spock.”

Spock does not know what Captain Nero is talking about but he doubts a Romulan will quit to his actions by the use of logic. So Spock tries to shield Jim’s body with his own and fails to hold back the tears running down his cheeks.

“A weeping Vulcan?” Nero sneers. “You are pathetic, you make disgrace fall upon the memory of Romulus.”

“Do not harm him…” Spock pleads, taking everything inside him to hold Captain Nero’s malicious glare.

“You care so much about a human, Spock,” says Nero. “You’ll share your excruciation with it then.”

*****

Narada mining vessel of the ROMULAN EMPIRE.

When Jim comes back to himself he curls into his right side. It feels like his skin is scorching and his flesh is exposed. It’s making his sight go blurry. Everything is dark around him and he is lying on a cold, hard floor, he knows that much.

“Jim?” Spock’s familiar voice calls out.

There is an insistent clicking noise to his left. Jim whimpers as he tries to sit up. “S− Spock?”

“Jim, we are in a Romulan ship as prisoners, I’m attempting to unlock the cell’s door by altering the code’s scheme.”

“Cell?” Jim’s sight is swimming but he gets bits of metallic walls between him and Spock’s voice.

In no time a light flashes somewhere and there’s a jarring clatter of a heavy door sliding open.

Spock comes into view and Jim can let his eyes closed when he sees he’s alright. “I’ll take you out soon, Jim,” Spock says, kneeling before the small computer device at the cell’s door. 

“How are we getting out?” Jim asks because yes, they could get out of the cells but they’re still on a Romulan ship.

“We’re located in the transporter platform.”

Jim’s eyes shot open. “You have to go, Spock,” he implores.

“I will not leave without you, Jim,” Spock objects, fingers jabbing into the small pad as he tries to break the door’s coding. “The Romulans have intentions to torture us to our demise and you are in need of immediate medical assistance—“

“Stop and listen to me,” Jim says. “There’s no time, go. Find help and come back for me, promise me you will.”

“Jim−“

“Promise me, Spock.”

Spock stops his efforts to look at Jim’s eyes when he says, “I promise.”

*****

He knows the use of the transporter will be alerted in the bridge, so as soon as Spock beams down he starts running to the barn’s garage. It is Spock the Romulans want and they will come back for him when they find out he’s gone.

An insistent chirping greets Spock when he turns the Maquis Rider to ignition. The computer sends a message indicating a glitch in the thrusters but Spock can’t let it hold him back. All systems align perfectly for the takeoff and once the Maquis Rider is in the air Spock guides the shuttlecraft up to cross the stratosphere. As soon as he can he tries to connect with Starfleet’s channel and find the location of the Romulan ship at the same time.

“This is Spock of Vulcan requesting aid to locate a Romulan ship over the exosphere of planet Earth, they have taken a hostage. Assist.”

*****

Defense vessel of VULCAN.

“Spock’s location has been updated,” the Vulcan ensign informs Sarek and Amanda. “Along with a priority one distress call. Two Starfleet’s ships are on their way.”

“Intercept Spock’s location,” Amanda orders.

*****

Iowa, EARTH.

“Starfleet,” Pike calls from the end of the line.

“We have received a priority one distress call from an unidentified ship, it’s the missing Vulcan kid.”

“What distress call?” Pike asks, starting to feel sick.

“The Romulans have a hostage,” Starfleet informs. “We sent two battle cruisers to find them.”

“Listen to me,” Pike threatens. “If you fuck up I’ll have you and your team resign by tomorrow.”

“Aye, Captain.”

“That means you bring both kids to safety, as soon as fucking possible. Understood, officer?”

“Understood.”

Yeah, Pike quit Starfleet after his first mission. He took a break from space and found himself a job at Human Services and now the kid he’s supposed to take with him is in the custody of a bunch of Romulans and right now he just wishes he was sitting on that goddammned Captain chair to lead the rescue decently, but instead he’s stranded on Earth.

This is fucking great.

*****

Narada mining vessel of the ROMULAN EMPIRE.

“Captain, there’s a ship incoming,” Ayel informs Nero.

It is the Maquis Rider that finds the Romulan ship first. Before Captain Nero can give the order to fire two more ships come from warp speed. The Federation ships waste no time in opening fire.

“Shields still holding, sir.”

“Reload photon torpedoes. Fire all,” Nero orders, emblazoned with rage.

“We’re losing power, Captain. Another ship incoming.”

Captain Nero recognizes the ship as Vulcan, no less. Before they also start firing, Nero commands, “Open the channels.”

“All frequencies open, Captain.”

One of the Federation’s ships takes the call.

“This is Captain Kiara Norwood of the USS Merced. Your ship is compromised. Beam the hostage to our ship and the Federation ships will cease fire.”

“You won’t let the human die,” Nero says.

Captain Kiara’s turns to her helmsman. “Arm phasers, fire everything we got.”

“The shields are down, sir, the vessel won’t hold much longer on the fire line,” says Ayel. “The human doesn’t mean anything, we need to engage the evasion maneuvers now.”

Captain Nero slams his fists into the machine as he cuts the communication.

*****

Jim is unconscious for the better part of it. He wakes up to Pike’s voice calling his name and a headache throbbing behind his eyes.

“Where…?” Jim asks, glad to realize the pain at his side is gone.

“Sickbay. USS Merced,” Pike stands up, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Spock.”

“Oh, you mean the missing Vulcan you hid in your home?”

Jim flinches.

Pike sighs exasperatedly and lets a few moments go by while he tries to settle down. “He’s around, he’s fine.”

Jim perks up. “Can I see him?”

“He’s in a Vulcan ship, with his mother and father.”

“What? Talk to them! Please, I want to see him,” Jim pleads. “One last time.”

There’s something moving in those eyes Winona hates so much. Pike doesn’t agree but he heads to the door and says, “I’ll see what I can do.”

*****

Amanda Grayson is holding her child close to her after days and days of thinking they would find him dead.

“Why didn’t you let us find you, Spock?” she asks. “Why did you turn off your location?”

Spock has a hard time meeting her mother’s gaze. “Vulcan did not emit a missing call, only the United Federation of Planets. It was only logical to think it was not of your interest to have me back.”

Sarek looks at his son and if his stare is disapproving Amanda doesn’t remark on it.

“Oh, Spock,” his mother says. “The Federation wouldn’t allow us to emit it, as to avoid a diplomatic incident.”

“In spite of it, your mother had this defense vessel search for you,” Sarek comments.

“Sir, the USS Merced has requested you to beam over.”

*****

The next time Jim sees Spock he is wearing his robes again and has his parents escort him to sickbay.

Jim is sitting on the bio bed with Pike’s heavy hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Jim utters at Spock, looking away and blushing slightly. “For coming back.”

The curve of Spock’s lips twitches upwards. His mother looks fondly at Jim and she encourages Spock to step forward.

“I guess this is goodbye, isn’t it,” Jim says, trying to keep the anguish away from his voice.

“Our departure doesn’t mean our communication is compromised, Jim,” Spock explains.

Jim chuckles sadly. “Yeah, you are right. I promise to write.”

“As do I.”  

Jim makes a wry face when all the things he wants to say to his friend don’t come to his mind.

“Jim,” Spock calls out when Jim has looked away.

“Yeah?”

“We can meet again,” he says, “If you choose Starfleet Academy.”

A growing smile dawns on Jim’s face, his eyes like precious stones illuminating with the light of day. “You got it.”

Spock looks more gratified now. “I thoroughly appreciate your attentions to my person during my stay.”

“No problem, Spock.”

At the doorway, Spock’s father calls his name.

Spock nods at him and turns away. Before going through the glass door Spock faces Jim one last time. With one hand, he raises the _ta’al_ and says, “Live long and prosper, Jim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> I know it's over very soon but if you have suggestions you can write them in a comment and I'll see if I write an epilogue, but you guys know best so I'm open to hear what you have in mind ♥  
> Thanks for the support! I loved seeing your reviews! Thank you all, you guys are my fuel.


End file.
